


Call of Couples' Therapy

by maple_clef



Series: Tumblr prompt ficlets [4]
Category: The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Cthulhu RPG, Gen, Marriage, Mentions of minor characters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_clef/pseuds/maple_clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find something you can both do together, as a team, the marriage guidance counsellor had said - no doubt he’d be very proud of us right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Couples' Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (plus a bit more) written in reponse to a Tumblr Ask box prompt: Laundry Files, Call of Cthulhu RPGs. Thanks to Sixthlight for the prompt!

_Find something you can both do together, as a team_ , the marriage guidance counsellor had said - no doubt he’d be very proud of us right now.

Bob is finishing drawing the outer wards, frowning slightly with concentration as he wields the spray can of conductive paint in assured strokes on the floor surrounding the table, upon which an unexpectedly exciting game is in progress - within a summoning grid .

“Boss?” Peter-Fred’s nerves seem to be getting the better of him; Alex just looks embarrassed (no wonder; this is mostly his fault). “Sit tight, boy,” says Bob - and I look at him in surprise, but then he turns to me with a slightly lop-sided grin that is much more familiar.

“I think we’re nearly there with containment, but I really need your help in… let’s say weighting the dice. They’re locked in tight until they finish the game, but I want to make sure the algorithm is rewritten to favour an outcome where I don’t have too much paperwork to fill out for HR.”

 "You want to me to help you hack the rules of Call of Cthulhu with my leet computational epistemology skillz by reducing the complexity of the inductive problems inherent to the game?“ I raise an eyebrow.

 "If it’s not too much to ask…” he says calmly, meeting my eye - it’s almost as if he’s _enjoying_ this…


End file.
